Secret Santa pour Nafrayu
by titepuce5929
Summary: La veille de l'arrivée des délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons à Poudlard, Hermione et Drago se découvrent par hasard un lien assez particulier. Ils sont des âmes sœurs. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie au juste pour eux ? Pour le découvrir, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de se plonger dans leurs vies antérieures.


**Jingle :** Ce OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'une activité du Fof (forum francophone), sur la base du Secret Santa. Pour plus d'infos, n'hésitez pas à me demander ou à aller voir directement le forum. On s'amuse bien là-bas !

 **Disclaimer :** JKR est notre guide !

 _Je ne suis pas très familière des Soul Bond, mais j'avais bien envie de m'y essayer, surtout après avoir entendu cette superbe citation de Dracula Untold_ _(on trouve de l'inspiration vraiment partout ! D'ailleurs je me suis amusée à glisser des références à d'autres films/séries dans ce OS pour me faire plaisir. Les trouvera qui les trouvera !)_ ** _._**

 ** _Nafrayu, cette histoire est pour toi, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras. J'ai été particulièrement inspirée cette année et je me suis vraiment lâchée. Joyeux Noël !_**

 **Soul Bond – Secret Santa pour Nafrayu**

 _« Il n'y a aucune différence entre cette vie et la suivante puisque nous sommes nés de la précédente._ _Le temps paraît toujours trop court à ceux qui en manquent, mais pour ceux qui s'aiment, il dure éternellement._ » Dracula Untold

…

Hermione travaillait comme bien souvent à la bibliothèque, dont elle appréciait l'atmosphère et les murs de livres qui la protégeaient. C'était un territoire neutre où la connaissance était l'objectif commun, et surtout un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Harry et Ron ne l'accompagnaient pratiquement jamais à la bibliothèque, lui préférant l'animation de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils devaient d'ailleurs probablement s'y trouver actuellement, à inventer des rêves pour leurs devoirs de divination où à jouer aux échecs en l'attendant. Hermione comprenait parfaitement leur préférence. Ron avait toujours grandi dans l'animation de sa famille nombreuse, trop de calme l'angoissait. Quand à Harry, il avait été seul et isolé tellement longtemps que la convivialité de la salle commune était un véritable soutien pour lui. Mais Hermione avait toujours aimé la tranquillité des bibliothèques qu'elle avait fréquentées dès son plus jeune âge avec ses parents.

Et sans Harry et Ron, elle y jouissait d'une certaine liberté : celle de côtoyer qui elle voulait, quand elle voulait et sans distinction d'année ou de maison, et c'était son petit secret. Elle avait découvert le Basilic avec Pénélope Deauclaire deux ans auparavant et ses meilleurs amis auraient fait une syncope s'ils avaient vu avec qui elle partageait actuellement sa table et ses recherches.

« Ca y est, c'est bouclé, » déclara avec satisfaction Blaise Zabini en s'étirant.

Hermione venait de mettre un point final à la conclusion de son devoir d'arithmancie tandis que Daphné Greengrass relisait son propre travail en fronçant les sourcils, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se concentrait. Bien qu'elle ne portait pas les Serpentard dans son cœur, Hermione supportait bien ces deux-là. Blaise faisait l'effort d'être courtois et de garder pour lui ses opinions sur les valeurs du sang en présence de la sorcière et Daphné était la Serpentard la plus tolérante qu'elle connaissait. Tous les trois travaillaient souvent ensemble leur arithmancie à la bibliothèque, ce qui leur permettait de vérifier leur travail, et avec une matière nécessitant autant de précision, ils en avaient bien besoin.

« Tu as fini, c'est parfait ! Tu vas pouvoir venir nous aider. »

Hermione leva vivement la tête vers Pansy Parkinson qui venait de les rejoindre et commençait à fouiller dans la pile de livres que le trio avait sélectionnés pour son travail. Zabini la regarda d'un air ennuyé.

« Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez venir bosser avec nous, et non pas venir profiter de nos recherches après qu'on se soit tapé tout le boulot.

\- Nous avons préféré travailler de notre côté quand nous avons vu avec qui vous étiez assis, » répondit Drago Malefoy en débarquant de derrière une étagère.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Jamais Malefoy ne profiterait de ses recherches en l'insultant !

« Tu me vexes, Drago, intervint Daphné en corrigeant d'un air nonchalant une faute sur son devoir. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une si piètre opinion de moi. »

Hermione sourit discrètement. Voilà pourquoi elle aimait bien la Serpentard ! Quel dommage que ses propres amis ne se soient pas rendu compte que tous les vert et argent n'étaient pas à mettre dans le même panier.

« Jamais je n'oserai, Daphné. Et ne t'en fait pas, Blaise, nous ne sommes pas venu voler votre travail. Nous nous en sommes très bien sortis sans vous. Nous avons seulement besoin d'un de vos livres pour achever nos calculs. C'est le dernier exemplaire restant à la bibliothèque.

\- Je l'ai trouvé !, s'exclama Pansy en sortant le manuel à la couverture violette de la pagaille qu'elle avait mise en fouillant.

\- Servez-vous, autorisa Daphné après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au livre. Mais celui-ci n'est pas très intéressant.

\- Et vous auriez pu trouver la formule du devoir dans n'importe quel autre bouquin un peu avancé d'arithmancie. Pourquoi celui-ci en particulier ?, demanda Zabini.

\- Oh, vous vous êtes simplement contenté de chercher votre numéro de vie, remarqua Pansy avec un sourire satisfait. Classique.

\- Et bien oui, on s'est contenté de faire ce que le professeur Vector nous a demandé, » répliqua Daphné piquée au vif.

Le devoir qui leur avait été donné était d'expliquer l'utilité d'employer son numéro de vie dans les formulations d'arithmancie, et de calculer le sien. Les formulations étaient les vecteurs magiques utilisés par la discipline de l'arithmancie. Elles étaient des sortes d'enchantements, mais posés à l'écrit et se basant sur la magie des nombres et des conjonctions mathématiques et physiques. Adapter une formulation à son numéro de vie permettait d'en décupler la puissance ou de lui découvrir de nouvelles résolutions. Chaque sorcier et sorcière avait un numéro de vie qui lui était propre. Il restait immuable tout au long de la vie de l'individu et pouvait dépendre de très nombreux facteurs. Les calculs qu'Hermione avait trouvés permettaient d'en faire la meilleure approximation possible. Avec Daphné et Zabini, ils avaient épluché suffisamment de livres pour s'assurer d'obtenir le meilleur résultat possible. Hermione pensait que son devoir était parfait, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'autre à ajouter.

« Quel manque d'ambition, leur reprocha Parkinson d'un air amusé. Avec votre numéro de vie, vous allez peut-être améliorer l'efficacité de vos formulations par… disons quatre pour être généreux. Mais avec ceux de vos vies antérieures, ce sera par douze ! »

Blaise et Daphné éclatèrent de rire. Hermione afficha seulement un air incrédule.

« Voyons Pansy, dit Zabini en chassant une larme du coin de son œil, c'est une histoire qu'on raconte aux jeunes sorcières le soir pour les endormir. Que tu tombes dans le panneau, d'accord, mais toi Drago, tu crois vraiment à ces bêtises ?

\- Disons que je leur laisse le bénéfice du doute. Ce livre est le seul à en parler du point de vue de l'arithmancie, je me forgerai mon opinion selon ce que j'y trouverai. Mais ce serait stupide d'écarter une telle possibilité si elle peut me rendre plus puissant. »

Hermione renifla de dédain, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Les Serpentard avaient pris soin de l'ignorer jusqu'à présent, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, mais elle venait d'attirer leur attention. Malefoy et Parkinson lui jetèrent un regard de dégoût, sans pour autant faire de remarque. Ils avaient moins tendance à s'acharner sur elle quand Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là pour les tenter, à croire qu'il ne l'insultait principalement que pour énerver les deux sorciers.

« Vies antérieures ou pas, je ne poserai pas un mot de plus sur ce parchemin, décréta Zabini. Pour ma part, j'en ai fini avec ce devoir et je passe à autre chose. Ce n'est pas comme si les formulations d'arithmancie allaient vraiment me servir plus tard de toute façon. »

Sur ce, le Serpentard rangea ses affaires et s'en alla après s'être excusé auprès de ses partenaires de les laisser ranger les livres toutes seules.

« Qu'il ignore cet axe de recherche si ça lui chante, déclara Malefoy, je ne laisserai pas passer l'opportunité d'avoir un atout de plus dans ma manche. A plus tard, Daphné.

\- Attends, ça m'intéresse aussi. Je ne compte pas en parler dans mon devoir, mais je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'on peut en tirer. »

A vrai dire, Hermione l'était aussi, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. On ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé du concept de vies antérieures, bien qu'elle en ait déjà vaguement entendu parlé par ses camarades de chambré quand elles partaient dans leurs délires romantiques. Et si elle avait bien appris une chose en découvrant le monde de la magie, c'était que tout était possible et qu'il ne fallait douter de rien. Parkinson feuilleta l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait jusqu'à tomber sur plusieurs pages de formules et graphiques compliqués qu'elle étala devant Daphné et Malefoy. Hermione se contenta de les déchiffrer à l'envers. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à griffonner chacun de son côté et quelques formulations plus tard, les quatre sorciers avaient obtenu une approximation du numéro de vie des plus récentes de leurs soit disant vies antérieures. Les trois Serpentard se mirent alors à comparer leurs résultats et leurs démarches et Hermione écouta attentivement, comparant ce qu'elle entendait à ses propres solutions. Et soudain, elle se figea. Son air mortifié, à moins que ce ne soit son petit cri de stupeur, ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu t'es plantée dans tes calculs ?, ricana Parkinson.

\- Montre voir tes résultats, intervint Daphné en se saisissant du parchemin de brouillon d'Hermione sans que cette dernière n'aie le temps de l'en empêcher. Ca alors ! »

Elle tendit les résultats d'Hermione et ce fut au tour des deux autres Serpentard d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche sans être capable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ce n'est pas possible, souffla Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi ? De quel droit ?, s'emporta Parkinson. Comment se fait-il qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi obtienne exactement les mêmes résultats que Drago ?

\- Ca ne veut rien dire, se défendit Hermione qui ne voulait rien avoir en commun avec Malefoy. Les hypothèses de ce manuel sont complètement biaisées, ça prouve bien que ces histoires sont de simples bêtises. Ce ne sont que des approximations très vagues, se basant sur d'autres approximations.

\- Tu as le même numéro de vie que Drago aussi, ajouta Daphné qui continuait de comparer les parchemins. Si ces histoires n'étaient pas des balivernes, je dirai que vous êtes des âmes sœurs. »

L'air furibond de Parkinson indiquait qu'elle pensait la même chose, au détail près qu'elle croyait aux vies antérieures et aux âmes sœurs et qu'elle haïssait actuellement Hermione plus que personne d'autre. Malefoy de son côté semblait simplement atterré et il jeta un regard écœuré à la Gryffondor avant de trancher.

« Ca ne veut rien dire du tout. Plusieurs sorciers peuvent avoir le même numéro de vie sans n'avoir rien d'autre en commun et sans ne jamais se connaître. Quant aux vies antérieures, on ne peut pas se baser sur un seul ouvrage et ces équations sont de toute façon invérifiables. »

Cela acheva de clore la conversation. Ils rangèrent en silence les livres qu'ils avaient empruntés et chacun partit rejoindre sa salle commune.

Hermione n'en avait rien montré à ses amis, mais elle avait passé la soirée à réfléchir au possible lien qu'elle venait de se découvrir avec Malefoy. Elle ne savait rien des vies antérieures et des âmes sœurs, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'effectuer des recherches depuis la découverte du début de journée. Mais sa curiosité et son inquiétude étaient trop fortes pour qu'elle attende le lendemain, d'autant plus qu'elle risquait de ne pas avoir le temps de retourner à la bibliothèque avec l'arrivée prévue des délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.

Hermione regagna donc de bonne heure son dortoir, où Lavande et Parvati essayaient plusieurs types de coiffures pour choisir celles qui les mettraient le plus en valeur devant les étudiants étrangers.

« Salut, Hermione, salua joyeusement Parvati tout en tressant une couronne de cheveux à Lavande.

\- Salut. Dites, les filles, j'aurai besoin de votre expertise, » se lança-t-elle.

Ses deux camarades de dortoir échangèrent un regard surpris avant de se mettre à sourire largement.

« Pas de soucis, déclara Parvati. Ça fait déjà un moment que je me demande comment dompter tes cheveux. J'ai plusieurs idées de coiffures qui pourraient t'aller.

\- Non, ce n'est pas à ce sujet-là. J'aimerai que vous me parliez des âmes sœurs.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelqu'un en tête en particulier ?, s'intéressa Lavande.

\- Disons, par curiosité, » éluda Hermione.

Amusées par l'intérêt si incongru pour un tel sujet chez leur camarade, les deux sorcières allèrent s'installer autour d'elle sur son lit et commencèrent à lui relater une multitude d'histoires légendaires mettant en scène des amours magnifiques qui perduraient à travers les âges. Ni Lavande, ni Parvati, ne remarqua l'expression de plus en plus défaite d'Hermione. A chaque nouvelle histoire, elle se renfrognait davantage, ayant l'impression qu'on la poussait de plus en plus vers le bord d'une falaise de plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut.

Quand elle tira ses rideaux pour dormir une heure plus tard, Hermione tenta de se raisonner en essayant de se raccrocher aux branches. Elle ne croyait pas à la divination. Pourquoi alors croirait-elle ces histoires d'âmes sœurs et de destinées liées ? Et elle connaissait Malefoy depuis maintenant plus de trois ans, et jamais elle n'avait ressentit pour lui autre chose que du mépris, de l'indifférence ou de la pitié. Alors, le coup de foudre au premier regard… Il était inutile d'en parler. Elle n'était clairement pas l'amoureuse transie que lui avaient décrite ses camarades et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle le devienne un jour. Elle s'appliquerait à ignorer cette mésaventure et ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Personne ne lui dirait qui elle devrait aimer, l'affaire était classée.

Au final, les histoires abracadabrantes de ses camarades l'avaient rassurée sur le fait que tout cela n'était que de la superstition grotesque et Hermione put passer une excellente nuit.

…

Hermione se sentait assez découragée. Elle avait posé un peu partout dans l'école des affiches annonçant la première réunion de la SALE au cours de laquelle elle expliquerait les raisons de sa création et les idées de projet pour améliorer le quotidien des Elfes et faire cesser l'esclavagisme en cours à Poudlard. Mais personne n'était venu, pas même Harry et Ron qui avaient préféré rester regarder les candidats au Tournois mettre leurs noms dans la Coupe de Feu. Même Hagrid avait essayé de la décourager. Si ses propres amis n'y croyaient pas, aurait-elle vraiment quelqu'un à cette réunion ?

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence, elle devrait mener ce combat toute seule. La sorcière se mit donc à ranger ses affaires, mais au moment de s'en aller, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Hermione retrouva aussitôt son énergie.

« Bienvenue ! Il est encore temps de commencer la réu… Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- J'ai trouvé ça, lui répondit-il d'un ton négligeant en lâchant devant elle l'une des affiches de la SALE.

\- Je doute que soutenir les Elfes de maison t'intéresse vraiment.

\- En effet. Ça n'intéresse personne à part toi, ce qui me donne l'occasion de pouvoir discuter d'un sujet qui me concerne de plus prêt. »

A ce moment, Viktor Krum, le joueur de quidditch tant admiré par ses amis entra à son tour dans la pièce et salua Hermione, qui lui répondit assez maladroitement avant de se retourner vers Malefoy.

« C'est toi qui l'a amené ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies oublié notre découverte de la bibliothèque d'il y a deux jours.

\- Non, effectivement. Mais j'ai choisi de l'ignorer, je n'y crois pas de toute façon. Alors n'attends rien de moi.

\- Granger, tu es peut-être ignorante du sujet, mais j'ai grandi avec la notion d'âmes sœurs en tête. Je pense pouvoir accorder quelques crédits à un sujet traité de façon si récurrente par les sorciers de toute époque.

\- Vraiment, s'étonna Hermione. Toi, qui me détestes si ouvertement, tu penses que nous sommes voués à vivre ensemble ?

\- C'est ce qui me semblait, tu ne sais rien du tout en fait. »

Hermione s'empourpra. Elle n'allait pas le laisser l'insulter comme ça sans rien dire, mais Krum intervint à ce moment pour calmer un peu la situation.

« Des âmes sœurrrs peuvent tout aussi bien êtrrre amies qu'ennemies. Elles peuvent passer leurrrs différrrentes incarrrnations à se cherrrcher et à vivrrre côte à côte ou ne se crrroiser qu'une ou deux fois parrr vie à cerrrtains moments plus ou moins décisifs. Leurrr lien peut évoluer et êtrrre d'une imporrrtance varrriable à trrravers les âges. Parrrfois, il leur arrrive de ne pas se trrrouver pendant plusieurs incarrrnations.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas compris en quoi cette histoire te concernait, opposa Hermione au risque de se montrer impolie.

\- Ecoute Granger, ce n'est pas que ça me fasse plaisir de découvrir que je partage un tel lien avec _toi_ , reprit Malefoy en réussissant à mettre tout le mépris possible dans ce dernier mot, mais j'aimerai en connaître précisément la nature. Sommes-nous voués à nous entre-déchirer, ou à nous entraider ? Se sauvera-t-on un jour mutuellement la vie, ou causerons-nous nos pertes respectives ? Je pense qu'il est essentiel que nous puissions nous positionner l'un par rapport à l'autre. Le futur ne s'annonce pas sans conflit, l'incertitude pourrait nous être fatale à l'avenir. »

Sirius avait parlé à Harry de « signes » annonciateurs de quelque chose de grave. Malefoy les avait-il sentis lui aussi ? Ces explications ébranlaient toutes ses bonnes résolutions de l'avant-veille et faisaient sérieusement douter Hermione.

« Quel est le rapport avec toi ?, demanda-t-elle finalement à Krum d'un ton plus posé.

\- J'ai entendu une fille mentionner le sujet à Drrrago hierrr soirrr au banquet. Il se trrrouve que c'est un sujet qui m'intérrresse beaucoup et surrr lequel j'ai fait beaucoup de rrrecherrrches. Je peux vous aider à mettrrre tout ça au clairrr. »

Hermione n'essaya même pas de cacher sa surprise. Elle avait pensé que Krum n'était qu'un joueur de quidditch qui devait probablement avoir le QI d'un pigeon tout juste capable de tenir une baguette magique. Elle devait avouer que c'était un peu l'impression que lui faisaient les sportifs professionnels en général. Mais peut-être avait-elle elle aussi certains préjugés ?

« Les calculs d'arrrithmancie que m'a prrrésenté Drrrago sont bons a prrriorrri. Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour vérrrifier la naturrre de votrrre lien : le découvrrrirrr parrr vous-mêmes en vous plongeant dans les vies antérrrieurrres où vous vous êtes déjà rrrencontrrrés. Je connais la manièrrre d'opérrrer pourrr se fairrre.

\- Pourquoi nous aiderais-tu ?, se méfia-t-elle.

\- Parrrce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on ne me voit que comme un simple joueurrr de quidditch.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas faire ça de votre côté ? Il fallait que vous m'entraîniez là-dedans.

\- En fait, oui, répondit Malefoy d'un ton neutre en se curant les ongles. On doit être tous les deux à plonger pour pouvoir se synchroniser correctement avec nos précédentes incarnations et surtout à des moments informatifs. Ta réunion était prévue pour durer un peu, non ? Tu n'as rien d'urgent pour l'instant.

\- Tu veux dire que tu veux qu'on plonge maintenant ? »

Malefoy acquiesça. La prétention dont il faisait preuve en se pointant comme ça et en lui donnant deux trois explications vagues en pensant que ça suffirait pour la convaincre la sidérait. Il avait un sacré culot !

« Comme j'essayais de te le faire comprendre, j'aimerais fixer la situation le plus vite possible. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à tergiverser avec toi. Si tu refuses de coopérer, je déciderai moi-même quoi en penser, et étant donné l'opinion actuelle que j'ai de toi, ce ne sera pas à ton avantage.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je refusais, répondit âprement Hermione en jetant un regard incendiaire au Serpentard. J'accepte de tenter le coup. Mais si tu essaies de te payer ma tête, je te le ferais regretter.

\- Parfait ! Nous pouvons nous y mettre alors. Si tu veux bien, Viktor… »

Krum opina du chef avant de sortir une craie de sa poche et de commencer à tracer des formulations d'arithmancie à même le sol. Il fit s'allonger Hermione et Drago par terre au milieu d'elles et leur fit fermer les yeux. Alors qu'Hermione se faisait la réflexion qu'elle n'avait demandé aucune précision sur la manière de procéder et qu'elle n'aimait pas trop ça, le sorcier prononça un sort et activa les formulations.

…

 _« Ne t'en fait pas, je serai là pour lancer le sort. N'oublie pas de crier pour être convainquant. »_

 _Hermione se recula bien vite après avoir soufflé rapidement ces mots en faisant semblant d'avoir été poussée contre l'accusé. L'homme aux boucles brunes lui adressa un sourire discret de reconnaissance et tenta de résister à ses bourreaux pour faire illusion, jusqu'au moment d'être attaché au poteau du bûcher. Comme elle haïssait cet homme ! Elle aurait sa vengeance aujourd'hui, et il ne se doutait de rien._

 _« Brûlez-le ! », cria-t-elle en chœur avec la foule rassemblée pour voir la crémation du sorcier, ce qui changeait de celles des sorcières._

 _Mais elle ne feignait pas, elle voulait vraiment le voir rôtir. Elle le connaissait bien, elle savait qu'il ne savait pas faire de magie sans baguette. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle lancerait le gèle flamme pour lui, mais elle n'en ferait rien. Elle le haïssait suffisamment pour vouloir le voir mourir. Sa sœur était morte à cause de lui. Il n'avait pas été capable de protéger sa propre femme ! Et elle-même avait bien manqué d'y passer. On lui avait fait passer l'épreuve de la flottaison. Elle s'en était sortie par la magie, mais avait bien manqué de se noyer pour paraître crédible._

 _Ça y est, le bourreau mettait feu aux branchages étendus aux pieds du sorcier. Il se mit à crier. Il était convainquant. Son regard croisa le sien, en attente du sort car il devait commencer à avoir chaud, et il comprit. Il afficha un air d'épouvante et tenta de se débattre pour se libérer de ses liens, mais c'était trop tard : le feu avait déjà prit trop de terrain. Hermione l'entendit l'appeler et implorer son aide : « Louise ! Louise ! ». Mais elle se contenta de se détourner. Les cris du sorcier devinrent atroces, mêlés de terreur et de douleur. L'avait-elle vraiment laissé brûler ? Sa sœur lui aurait-elle pardonné d'avoir laisser son mari mourir ? Brusquement prise de remords et espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, elle se retourna vers le bûcher, toute haine oubliée, baguette en main sous sa manche et le sort aux bords des lèvres. Mais le sorcier avait arrêté de crier. C'était trop tard. Qu'avait-elle fait ?_

…

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de gérer les disputes d'Harry et Ron. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de les réconcilier, elle se faisait envoyer sur les roses. La publication de l'article de Skeeter et l'arrivée des badges _A BAS POTTER_ n'avaient rien arrangé. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle tentait de nouvelles réunions de recrutement pour la SALE qu'elle pouvait être enfin seule et au calme, quand Malefoy n'en profitait par pour venir l'embêter.

« _Une jeune fille d'une beauté éblouissante_ ?, la nargua-t-il.

\- Ne t'y mets pas !

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me brûler vif ? »

Hermione respira profondément pour se calmer. Elle ne voulait pas du tout revenir sur cette expérience désagréable qu'elle avait partagée avec Drago. Elle se souvenait encore trop bien du moment où elle était revenue à elle, les larmes aux bords des yeux et l'envie de vomir lui serrant les tripes, et de la vision de Malefoy couvert de sueur, tremblant et pratiquement incapable de bouger. Krum l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie et Hermione avait effacé les marques de craies avant de filer. Il était hors de question qu'elle recommence un jour une telle chose, malgré l'insistance de Malefoy qui n'avait pas passé une journée sans lui faire passer d'une façon ou d'une autre un message pour lui demander de reprendre l'expérience.

« Je ne replongerai plus avec toi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Toujours à faire la méchante, la provoqua-t-il.

\- La méchante ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle a ressenti, de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Si nous étions restés un peu plus longtemps, je suis certaine qu'elle aurait arrêté les flammes, quitte à révéler à tous qu'elle était elle aussi une sorcière.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas pu rester parce que je suis mort. Tes sentiments et tes regrets sont d'un bien piètre réconfort.

\- Ce n'étaient pas les miens, mais ceux de ma vie antérieure.

\- Exactement !, s'exclama-t-il. Tu l'as bien compris, alors pourquoi ne pas vouloir replonger pour voir le reste ?

\- Je ne savais pas que je serais autant affectée et que je n'aurais aucun contrôle sur mes sentiments.

\- Tu pensais que ce serait comme une sorte de pensine ? Que tu resterais spectatrice passive capable de tout observer et analyser ? Nous n'étions pas dans un banal souvenir, mais dans une autre vie. Et tu ne peux pas la comprendre sans ses souvenirs et ses émotions authentiques. Je suis certain que si tu t'étais vue de l'extérieur tu aurais toi aussi pensé que tu étais une sacrée garce.

\- C'est en m'insultant que tu crois pouvoir me convaincre ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi que j'insulte, mais ta vie antérieure. C'est bien ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas toi. Tu es différente, je l'espère du moins.

\- Je suis différente !

\- Si je tuais Potter, que ferais-tu ?

\- Je te livrerai aux autorités.

\- Comme tu m'as livré à l'Inquisition.

\- Malefoy, tu peux t'en aller tout de suite si tu n'es venu que pour…

\- Non, attends ! Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que la succession de nos vies antérieures forme en général un schéma. Il peut être répétitif, mais est plus souvent évolutif. Pour le comprendre, il faut avoir une vue d'ensemble et ne pas se contenter d'un élément ponctuel. Crois-moi, je suis ici le premier à vouloir que cette histoire ne se répète pas. Ca signifierait que tu es celle qui me détruira, et je n'ai aucune envie que ça se passe comme ça. Et maintenant que je le sais, je pourrais le provoquer à tout moment sans m'en rendre compte en essayant de l'éviter. Me débarrasser de toi, améliorer nos relations : tout cela pourrait causer ma perte d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je dois connaître le schéma.

\- Et bien débrouille-toi. Tes questions existentielles sont bien le cadet de mes soucis. Si tu n'es pas capable de faire abstraction et de construire ta propre vie à cause d'un soi-disant destin qui t'incombe, c'est ton affaire, pas la mienne. »

Sur ce, Hermione s'en alla. Un peu plus tard, elle se retrouva à nouveau seule à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince venait de réussir à faire sortir toutes les groupies de Krum qui sembla enfin pouvoir respirer un peu.

« Pas facile de travailler quand tu les attires comme ça, lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Effectivement, répondit-il en pensant qu'elle avait essayé de se montrer compatissante. La prrremièrrre Tâche apprrroche et je ne sais toujourrrs pas surrr quoi je dois concentrrrer mes rrrecherrrches de sorrrts.

\- C'est pareil pour Harry. J'essaie de l'aider, mais il est complètement découragé.

\- C'est pourrr cela que tu as l'airrr épuisée ? »

Hermione se redressa sous le coup de la surprise. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que ses amis remarquaient d'ordinaire.

« C'est à cause de Malefoy, il me harcèle sans arrêt depuis la dernière fois. Il tient absolument à ce qu'on replonge.

\- Vous devrrriez en effet. Je ne pouvais pas savoirrr que vous finirrriez dans cet état, je serrrai mieux prrréparrré la prrrochaine fois.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

\- Quand je vois comment ça s'est terminé, je te comprrrends. Mais tu n'es pas currrieuse de savoirrr ? Si tu ne pourrrsuis pas le prrrocessus jusqu'au bout, tu passerrras toute ta vie à te poser des questions surrr le sujet et à te rrremettrrre en doute. Ce serrra un poids morrrt, même si tu prrrétends le contrrrairrre, un jourrr ça te trrravaillerrra. Se découvrrrirrr une âme sœurrr peut êtrrre une vérrritable malédiction parrrfois.

\- Je ne veux pas que ma vie soit dictée par ce que je verrai.

\- Ta vie est dictée parrr ce que tu es. Tu es une battante qui n'as pas peurrr de cherrrcherrr à défendrrre ses idées, enverrrs et contrrre tous. Comme la Sale, parrr exemple…

\- La SALE, reprit Hermione.

\- C'est ça. Il ne faut pas rrrenoncer aprrrès un échec. Tu dois perrrsévérrrer et un jourrr tu arrriverrras à quelque chose de bien. Que ce soit pourrr les Elfes ou pourrr ta vie en générrral. Et si tu penses pouvoirrr parrrvenirrr à fairrre abstrrraction de tes vies antérrrieurrres, peu imporrrte que tu rrreplonges et ce que tu verrras. Ces données sont de simples inforrrmations, tu es librrre de mener ta vie comme tu l'entends. »

Hermione sourit. Malefoy avait bien de la chance que leur cas intéresse quelqu'un comme Krum.

« D'accord, je replongerai avec lui. »

Ainsi, une fois la première Tâche achevée, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveaux tous les trois, utilisant toujours la SALE comme couverture, et Hermione et Malefoy s'allongèrent à nouveau côte à côte, près à plonger encore plus profondément dans leurs vies antérieures.

…

 _« Altesse, je voudrai vous demander la permission de me marier._

 _\- Bien entendu, Sir Dicun. Vous le méritez bien. Qui est votre heureuse élue ? »_

 _Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hier encore il lui avait promis de l'épouser. Elle n'était certes qu'une servante, mais lui non plus n'avait pas été grand-chose avant qu'elle ne l'aide à devenir l'un des chevaliers d'Arthur._

 _« Il s'agit de Lady Dionisia, votre Altesse. »_

 _Hermione perdit aussitôt son sourire. Comment cela Lady Dionisia ? Pourquoi demandait-il au roi la main de sa maîtresse et non la sienne ? Elle regarda les fiançailles être prononcées sans oser souffler un mot, mais quand Dicun quitta la salle d'audience, elle se précipita à sa suite._

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Dicun ?_

 _\- Meggy, je suis désolé, mais essaie de me comprendre. Je dois chercher à continuer à m'élever. Epouser une servante n'est pas digne d'un chevalier._

 _\- Comment oses-tu ? A qui est-ce que tu dois ton titre ? Si je ne t'avais pas transmis mes rêves de chevalerie lorsque nous étions enfants, jamais l'idée ne te serait venue. Et si je ne t'avais pas aidé à t'entraîner ou à payer tes armures et ton cheval, tu n'y serais jamais parvenu._

 _\- Et cela fait de toi mon amie la plus précieuse._

 _\- Ton amie ? Et toutes tes promesses de m'épouser ? Que fais-tu de la loyauté et de l'honnêteté des chevaliers ?_

 _\- Elles avaient la valeur qu'ont en général les promesses faites sur l'oreiller. Désolé Meggy, mais tu dois passer à autre chose. »_

 _Hermione le gifla, trahie au plus profond de son être et s'en alla donner sa démission à Lady Dionisia. Elle n'avait rien à faire de l'amitié d'un traître. Comment avait-il pu, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné ? Il n'avait fait que profiter d'elle toute leur vie. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Jamais !_

…

« Herrrmioneû.

\- Pas mal, » admit la sorcière, ce qui fit sourire Viktor.

Elle avait du mal à croire que le sorcier l'ait invitée au bal le lendemain même de son annonce et se sentait bien gênée devant tous les regards surpris qui se posaient sur elle. Elle avait bien eu envie de rire quand elle avait vu la tête de Pansy Parkinson au bras de Malefoy. Et voici une raison de plus pour la Serpentard de la détester, mais pour l'instant Hermione s'en fichait bien. En discutant entre eux, Viktor et elle en vinrent naturellement à parler du sujet qui les réunissait la plupart du temps.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter ce que j'ai vu lors de notre dernière plongée, lui confia Hermione. C'était légèrement différent de la dernière fois, mais tout aussi amer. Encore des histoires de trahison, même si la précédente ressemblait plus à une histoire de vengeance. Ça fait peut-être sens si on se place dans un schéma évolutif.

\- Et si nous ne parrrlions pas de cela ce soirrr, proposa Viktor.

\- Si tu veux. Alors euh… Tu es confiant pour la prochaine Tâche ?

\- Ne parrrlons pas non plus du Tourrrnois. Parrle moi plutôt de toi. Qu'est ce que tu aimes fairrre ? Tu as des activités de clubs ? A parrrt la SALE, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- J'aime bien étudier et j'aurais aimé participer à quelques clubs de l'école si je n'étais pas déjà assez occupée à essayer de maintenir mes amis en vie.

\- Parrrce qu'il leur arrrive souvent d'êtrrre forrrcé de parrrticiper à un tourrrnois si dangerrreux ?

\- Et bien plus encore ! Ils sont de véritables aimants à problèmes. Mais ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Ils sont peut-être impulsifs, mais ils ont le cœur à la bonne place.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoirrr de tels amis surrr qui tu puisses compter à ce point. Tu trrraînes tout le temps avec eux, j'ai eu de la chance de t'inviter au bal avant eux.

\- Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils te devancent sur ce point, soupira-t-elle. Mais je t'avoue que je me demande toujours pourquoi tu m'as invitée.

\- Tu dois êtrrre la seule fille ici qui ne me parrrle jamais de quidditch et qui s'intérrresse un tant soit peu à ma vérrritable vie. Je ne serrrais pas attrrrapeurrr toute ma vie. On a déjà pu sympathiser et je dois avouer que tu es aussi trrrès belle, surrtout ce soirrr. »

Hermione rougit et détourna la tête, bien qu'incroyablement flattée. Personne à part ses parents ne lui avait jamais fait ce genre de compliment.

« C'est le moment, allons-y, » lui souffla Viktor en se levant au moment où les Bizzar Sister's débarquèrent sur scène et que la lumière s'éteignit.

Hermione glissa sa main dans celle de son partenaire et se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse avec un grand sourire. Laissons-nous surprendre par ce que nous réserve la vie, songea-t-elle en se laissant guider par son cavalier. Réflexion qu'elle se répéta au moment de son plongeon suivant.

…

 _« Voici déjà demain qui arrive, soupira Hermione en regardant le ciel s'éclaircir à l'est, au dessus de l'océan._

 _\- J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à repartir, mais mon roi doit rentrer chez lui, répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté pour qui elle avait tant d'affection et qui la serrait si tendrement dans ses bras._

 _\- Tu pourrais rester. Je pourrais convaincre Circé._

 _\- C'est très tentant, mais je dois aussi rentrer à Ithaque pour retrouver mes parents. Circé ne me laisserait pas rester sans histoire de toute façon, et je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver changé une nouvelle fois en cochon._

 _\- Je te retransformerai, mon apprentissage auprès de l'Enchanteresse avance bien._

 _\- Poursuis donc ton apprentissage sans te fâcher avec elle. Et quand tu auras terminé, nous nous retrouverons._

 _\- Tu vas me manquer, Argyros. »_

 _Ils restèrent encore un moment assis sur le bord de la terrasse, indifférents aux bruits de la fête qui avait court derrière eux. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé un jour tombée amoureuse. Mais Ulysse et ses compagnons avaient débarqué à Æa et, séduite, Circé les avait laissé rester sur l'île pendant un an. Argyros n'était qu'un homme, sexe qu'elle avait toujours méprisé, mais il avait su lui faire changer d'avis. Elle ne voulait plus le quitter. D'après Circé, la magie pouvait lui apporter tout ce qu'elle désirait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas retenir Argyros. S'il partait, peut-être ne le reverrait-elle jamais. A moins que._

 _« J'ai peut-être une idée, lança-t-elle. Promettons-nous de nous retrouver, et si ce n'est pas dans cette vie, ce sera dans une autre._

 _\- Et comment te reconnaîtrais-je dans une autre vie ?_

 _\- « Il n'y a aucune différence entre cette vie et la suivante puisque nous sommes nés de la précédente._ _Le temps paraît toujours trop court à ceux qui en manquent, mais pour ceux qui s'aiment, il dure éternellement. » Si nous lions nos âmes, nous nous retrouverons un jour. Ce ne sera peut-être pas évident et nous aurons peut-être des épreuves à traverser, comme celles que tu as vécu sur_ _Æa, mais c'est une promesse._

 _\- Oui, un jour nous voyagerons ensemble, Corinna. »_

…

« Tu vas me manquer Viktor.

\- Toi aussi Herrrmioneû, je suis content de t'avoirrr rrrencontrrré. Drrrago te laisserrra trranquille maintenant que vous avez démêlé le schéma de vos vies antérrrieurres ?

\- J'en doute, mais j'ai l'habitude. Et puis on sait à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Vous avez décidé quoi en conclurrre ? Je ne voudrrrais pas parrrtirrr en laissant des questions en suspens pourrr toi.

\- On a conclu qu'on était peut-être sur une sorte de pente d'amélioration, mais qu'on n'aura pas forcément un grand rôle à y jouer. J'ai obtenu vengeance pour sa trahison et nous retrouverons peut-être nos rapports d'amitié dans une vie future où on se pardonnerait d'une façon ou d'une autre. On est tombés d'accord pour globalement garder nos distances et laisser de l'eau couler sous les ponts, dans la mesure où c'est possible pour des âmes sœurs. On tourne la page et on vit tranquillement chacun de notre côté. Tu avais raison, il n'y avait au final vraiment aucune raison que ces histoires me perturbent.

\- Alorrrs tu peux les oublier maintenant.

\- Sûrement pas ! Ce sont elles qui ont permis que l'on se rencontre. Il faut au moins leur accorder ce mérite. »

Ils se sourirent, puis Viktor promit à Hermione de lui écrire avant de devoir remonter dans le bateau de Durmstrang où l'attendaient ses camarades. Peut-être le reverrait-elle un jour, ça avait été une belle aventure en sa compagnie.

…

Drago osait à peine regarder les prisonniers. Il était effrayé par les évènements sur lesquels il avait perdu tout contrôle depuis longtemps. Voldemort retenait purement et simplement sa famille en otage et son père se faisait des illusions en pensant pouvoir récupérer ses faveurs en lui livrant Potter.

Il croisa par inadvertance le regard effrayé de Granger et il se remémora trop bien celui plein de confiance et d'affection de Corinna, celui blessé de Meggy et celui éteint et froid de Louise. C'était Granger… Hermione… son âme sœur à qui il avait juré en silence d'un jour racheter sa faute. Il avait pris un mauvais chemin, il le savait très bien, mais y avait-il une place pour la rédemption ? Hermione lui pardonnerait-elle un jour d'avoir agi si tard ?

Alors quand son père le tira devant Potter, si reconnaissable pour lui qui l'avait côtoyé chaque jour pendant des années et malgré ses traits déformés par la magie, il décida qu'il était peut-être temps de faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois.

« Eh bien, Drago ? C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?

\- Je ne… je n'en suis pas sûr. »

…

 _Cora arpentait la plateforme d'amarrage de Pré-au-Lard, cherchant le zeppelin qui devait l'emmener à Paris. La ville était tellement grande, elle n'était même pas sûre d'être sur la bonne plateforme._

 _« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »_

 _Elle se retourna vers un jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris et se retrouva à sourire bêtement quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et d'espérer qu'il n'ait rien remarqué._

 _« Je cherche le zeppelin BB-8, j'ignore complètement si je suis sur la bonne voie mais le départ est prévu pour dans une demi-heure._

 _\- Vous êtes sur le bon chemin. Suivez-moi, je m'y rends aussi. Je m'appelle Silver Jackson, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main._

 _\- Cora Nightshade, répondit-elle en la serrant. Merci beaucoup, vous me sortez une belle griffe d'hippogriffe du bras._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Paris, Miss Nightshade ?_

 _\- Je finis mon dernier cycle à l'Université de Pré-au-Lard et je me rends à Paris pour rencontrer quelques éminents arithmanciens pour mon mémoire._

 _\- Vous étudiez l'arithmancie ? Vous avez lu l'ouvrage d'Hermione Granger ?_

 _\- Oui, par curiosité, même si l'arithmancie n'était pas son domaine de prédilection et qu'elle y regroupe des hypothèses assez farfelues qui n'ont jamais pu être vérifiées. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que j'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaître et que ça m'a fait penser à ce mystérieux poème se trouvant après l'introduction._ Il n'y a aucune différence entre cette vie et la suivante puisque nous sommes nés de la précédente.

 _-_ Le temps paraît toujours trop court à ceux qui en manquent, mais pour ceux qui s'aiment, il dure éternellement.

 _\- Exactement !_

 _\- C'est vrai qu'il est bien mystérieux. Il dénote beaucoup du reste de l'ouvrage qui est plutôt sérieux. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, de nos jours on fait de meilleures techniques d'approche, le taquina Cora._

 _\- Peut-être, mais me laisseriez vous tenter de vous convaincre pendant le trajet jusqu'à Paris ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être amusant. Allons-y, voyageons donc ensemble un moment, Silver Jackson. »_

* * *

 _Tadam ! Quand j'ai vu que tu adorais le dramione, je me suis retrouvée bien embêtée. Je n'ai rien du tout contre eux, mais je trouve que c'est difficile d'en écrire sans prendre le temps de l'amener correctement pour que ça reste cohérent avec leurs caractères. Et puis cette idée m'a traversé la tête et j'ai trouvé que ça faisait un bon compromis. En tout cas, ça m'a beaucoup plu de l'écrire pour toi :)_


End file.
